masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect:Oblivion
Mass Effect: Oblivion is a story of Commander Shepard Son James. It takes off on 2210 and ends in 2404. It mainly focuses on conflict of Batarian Rebels which grows into Tigerian organisation which would lead the biggest army ever known to fight with Citadel. It also deals on a conflict of Ravagers who would threat the galaxy worst than the reapers did. Mass Effect:Oblivion Introduction The human race, outfitted to survive everything he faced. They were those who battled of the Reapers and stopped the batarian Invasion. But the greatest hero of galaxy, Commander Shepard, dissappeared. For years the inner soul of galaxy lost its hope. An icon of perfection, an icon of Humanity been dead, or so they thought. 2190... Colonel Richardson: So, how are you thinking? I mean about a new kid, James? Ambassador Salvoute:He, well I seen his face somewhere, he has the eyes of, what was his name? Colonel Richardson: Shepard? Ambassador Salvoute: Yeah, we should run the DNA tests. After this the two figures continued on their descussion on the new kid, who Richardson Found on earth. Much time will pass before the kid will make it reappearence in the story of galactic council. Chapter 1:The story of a Boy Citadel. On that day on 2210 the day was better than ever. Four year old spectre James Shepard was relaxing in the human embassy. Colonel Richardson, who replaced James father, have entered the room and made it to a bar stand. He poured himself some alcohol and sat down on a chair. James looked at him. Richardson said: So how is your spectre life?" James: "Well last four years were quite, but i dont like the look of it." Richardson:"Why is that? scared? James: No! But the last time it happened the reapers invaded." Richardson: "Look who is talking you havent even been there." James:"I am just a fun of history" Richardson:"Well, for that we have epsilon" "Incoming Transmission" James:"Open it." West:"Ah, my boy! James, i remember when you just came to us. You quickly became one of the best." James:"Thats what you wanted to talk about?" West:"James there is a strange number of attacks on a reborn human colony of freedom progress, we want you to investigate" That changed the aura of a good day. That was became the key moment which would put a new life path to james.Strangely to him his memories sparkled whe he was on the way to the Terminus Systems: "that was about 8 years ago when James and Shera first met. Shera was an asari, a young asari. She joined the alliance when she agreed on being a volunteer in Epsilon Program. She was the first in row of new recruits. wearing a dark-blue outfit and a set of gloves. James when mistakened her for a new worker, therefore Shera joked on Shepard. In the following studying years he and she would very close together being more than just friends. But than they would be separated by Epsilon orders." Yeoman:"Commander, we are getting to a relay" At this time new shepard memory appeared in his head: "It took time 4 years ago. When Shepard was made third human spectre and the youngest of all. He was just sixteen. The coincil when dind liked the idea of making such a young guy like shepard, also knowing that wherever he goes bad things happen but this was a special cause because he was a son of Commander Shepard who won the war against the reapers." Yeoman:"We are there" Shepard looked at the galaxy map and replied :"Lets get to it!" Category:Grammar Issues